


Мальчики не плачут

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жизнь после Джека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики не плачут

Однажды Джек убегает за звуком двигателей ТАРДИС, как мальчишка за дудочкой крысолова, и Йанто не может поверить, что никто, кроме него, не понимает, что они остались одни, совсем-совсем одни.

Это как пытаться засечь вечность на секундомере, бесполезно и бессмысленно, стрелка попалась в вечный круг циферблата и не остановится никогда, так что Йанто засовывает секундомер на полку с чистыми носками и забывает про отсчёт времени. Время перестаёт существовать до возвращения Джека.   
На данный момент это равняется "навсегда".

 

Гвен сидит на собраниях в кресле Джека и чувствует себя, похоже, вполне в своей тарелке. Йанто приносит ей кофе, и Оуэну, и Тош, тихо садится на своё место и не мигая смотрит на Гвен. Она встряхивает каштановой гривой, постукивает карандашом по столу, кивает, распахивает глаза, вскидывает брови, говорит что-то правильное и убедительное, иногда даже в достаточной мере разумное, и, в общем-то, кое-как всё продолжает двигаться вперёд, и Йанто не понимает, как это возможно, потому что Джека нет, и личный мир Йанто замер на той самой секунде, когда он осознал, что они все остались одни, совсем, безнадёжно одни.

Давным-давно, ещё до смерти Лизы, Йанто думал, что если уж любишь кого-то, то это не кончается никогда, но все вокруг постоянно встречались и расходились, и это происходило так легко и словно бы даже случайно, что он начинал сомневаться: а вдруг, а если это кончится и у меня с Лизой, и мне станет всё равно, и эта жалость, или что там ещё, однажды перестанет раздирать мне внутренности, когда я вижу её, уже не вполне человека, но всё ещё мою Лизу, и я забуду, как целовал её, и какие мягкие у неё были губы, и как мы смеялись и ели пиццу, и как ходили в кино на старые фильмы, и какой маленькой была её тёплая ладошка в моей руке - нет, конечно же нет, как такое можно забыть и для чего было тогда в Торчвуд-3, если не ради...

Бинго, красавчик, вот мы и пришли к самой сути проблемы, - говорит кто-то в голове у Йанто, - это всегда ради. Подумать только, варить кофе этому сборищу блестящих недотёп и проверять, хорошо ли выглажены рубашки Джека, ради недоделанной подружки-кибера - унижение ради любви, а? 

Если подумать - а ты подумай хорошенько, красавчик, подумай как следует, - уже тогда, когда Джек с хохотом и гиканьем парил под потолком склада, болтаясь в лапах Майфэнви, а потом лежал под тобой, запыхавшийся, с блестящими от идиотского, совершенно неуместного восторга, глазами, и тяжело дышал и не спешил выбраться из-под тебя, да и тебе, признайся, не очень-то хотелось выпускать его, потому что воздух между вами вдруг нагрелся и загустел от запаха - нет, красавчик, это не лосьон после бритья, это проклятые феромоны из пятьдесят третьего века, шибают в голову почище алкоголя, - и воротничок рубашки с чего-то вдруг стал тебе тесным, - уже тогда твоё "ради" перестало быть "ради Лизы", и ты, сам того ещё не понимая, свернул на другую дорожку, совсем не в тут сторону, красавчик, шагнул совершенно не туда, куда стоило бы идти. Уж я-то тебе точно могу сказать: сворачивая на путь по имени "Джек Харкнесс", готовься сбить ноги в кровь и не сдвинуться с места ни на шаг, и вечно смотреть этому паршивцу в спину. И он, будь уверен, даже не позаботится оглянуться.

Самая лёгкая из побед Джека: Йанто капитулировал, покорно и безоговорочно, возле кофе-машины. Неначатая битва, невыброшенный белый флаг - всё было ясно заранее, и, пожалуй, Джек даже удивился бы, сложись всё по-другому.  
"Поставь чашку и иди сюда", - сказал Джек, и Йанто подошёл, потому что так было нужно, потому, что нельзя было рисковать Лизой.  
Никак не пойму, красавчик, зачем ты пытаешься искать причины и оправдания, - говорит голос, и Йанто ничего не может ответить.  
Он просто подошёл тогда к Джеку, и кто виноват, что запах Джека - запах дорогого одеколона и тёплый аромат чистых волос - окончательно лишил Йанто права на выбор. 

Это всё чёртовы феромоны из пятьдесят третьего века, красавчик, ничего ты бы всё равно с этим поделать не смог.  
И когда Джек лениво поднял руку и потянул Йанто за галстук к себе, улыбаясь краешком губ, - потому что заранее знал, что будет дальше, и знал, что Йанто вряд ли сможет - и захочет - что-то изменить, - он молча начал расстёгивать рубашку Джека, совершенно спокойно, аккуратными экономными движениями, с тем же выражением лица, с каким варил кофе и сортировал отчёты. 

В общем-то, всё оказалось не так и плохо, только вот запах Джека - потом, прежде чем спуститься к Лизе, Йанто пытался смыть его, стоял под горячим душем и всё тёр себя губкой, пока кожа не стала красной и блестящей, но цепкий сладковатый аромат как будто въелся в поры, и продолжал цепляться за ткань рубашки даже после стирки, и Йанто было так неловко перед Лизой, как будто это на самом деле могло что-то для неё значить.  
Да, в общем-то, это ни для кого ничего и не значило, кроме него самого.  
Пришельцы, пицца и Йанто - Джек не слишком переборчив, его вполне устраивает обыденность.  
Где-то там - Доктор, но, как и положено настоящему чуду, - слишком далеко, среди звёзд, в мире, полном невероятностей; а Йанто, привычный и безотказный, всегда рядом - просто протяни руку, и, может, поэтому Джек, не поведя бровью и не усомнившись ни на миг, заносит его в список удобных обыкновенностей, где-то между доставкой горячих ужинов в Хаб и стопкой отглаженных чистых рубашек в шкафу. 

Йанто прекрасно всё понимает, и это покалывает немного под рёбрами - не сильно, вполне переносимо, как, бывает, болит в боку после долгой пробежки, и он говорит себе: это пройдёт, это не страшно, можно потерпеть, - а потом, незаметно для себя, просто привыкает, послушно и безысходно, как привыкают к хромоте или астме, и начинает и вправду верить, что с этим можно жить; а потом начинает прислушиваться к той части себя, которая вкрадчиво шепчет ему, что так и надо и никогда не было по-другому.  
А потом Джек исчезает.

А я говорил, красавчик, я тебя предупреждал, - говорит голос, и Йанто прикусывает губу, кривится, моргает, опускает голову, чтобы не видеть Гвен в кресле Джека, потому что это неправильно - никто не может заменить его, как она смеет даже пытаться, и почему другие не видят, что...

Беда в том, что другие, похоже, видят всё и даже больше, чем Йанто хотелось бы. Он совершенно не умеет прятаться в раковину, хотя очень, очень старается сделать вид, что владеет этим искусством как минимум неплохо. 

Так что то единственное, чего никто не видит, - это как Йанто, оставаясь в Хабе один, поднимается в комнату Джека, открывает, воровато оглядываясь, чувствуя себя взломщиком, шкаф, достаёт рубашку и утыкается в неё лицом, вдыхает глубоко, пытаясь уловить запах Джека, хотя бы след, слабую тень, - и не может, и плачет, как малыш, хлюпая носом, вздрагивая всем телом, самозабвенно, до икоты - и стыдится себя, пытается сдерживаться, давится слезами, и от этого только горше всхлипывает и совсем уже не может остановиться.

Эй, красавчик, всё нормально, - говорит голос.  
Всё в порядке, - говорит голос. - Выкинь из головы хрень про то, что мальчики не плачут, слышишь?   
Это всё чушь собачья.  
Что ж им, чёрт побери, ещё делать, когда они остаются одни, совсем, безнадёжно одни.


End file.
